1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a passenger seat air-bag module and, more particularly, to a passenger seat air-bag module, which has a simple structure enabling a seat cover to cover an air-bag cushion, thus reducing manufacturing costs and the number of assembling processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, air-bags for vehicles are classified into several types of air-bags according to the position in which they are mounted. That is, air-bags for vehicles include a driver seat air-bag, which is mounted in a steering wheel so as to protect a driver, a passenger seat air-bag which is mounted in a dash panel so as to protect a passenger sitting in a passenger seat, a side air-bag which protects a passenger from side impact, and other air-bags.
As shown in FIG. 10, the passenger seat air-bag module includes an inflator, a lower housing 10, an upper housing 20, and a retainer 21. The inflator generates gas in the event of a vehicle collision and is installed in the lower housing 10. The upper housing 20 is coupled with the lower housing 10 and receives an air-bag therein. The retainer 21 is secured to the inner surface of the upper housing 20 to support the air-bag.
Further, a longitudinal bracket 22 is provided along a longitudinal edge of the upper housing 20, while a side bracket 23 is provided on a transverse side of the upper housing 20. A mounting bracket 11 is provided on the lower portion of the lower housing 10 to be locked to a cowl cross member of a vehicle body.
However, the conventional passenger seat air-bag module is problematic in that each of the lower housing and the upper housing has a structure having a receiving space, so that the structure is complicated and weight is increased. Moreover, the inflator, the lower housing, the upper housing, and the retainer use separate fastening members, so that the number of assembling processes is undesirably increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.